


Wine to Remember

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mulled wine, Recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim comes home on a very cold day to find Blair making Mulled Wine.  Will he like it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	Wine to Remember

  


Wine to Remember

  


Jim walked into the loft and saw a big mess in the kitchen. “Chief, what in the heck are you doing? Or better yet, making?”

“Hi, Jim. It’s going to be mulled wine. You’re going to love it. I printed up recipes for everyone at work to try it too. I bet you money you’ll love it.”

“And you’re using Trader Joe’s Wine?” Jim asked somewhat shocked. 

“Their Line 39 Cabernet Sauvignon is one of the best you can get anywhere. I swear. Before you talk it down, you wait and see what it tastes like to you.”

“Okay, I’ll give it the benefit of the doubt. It does smell good. Why do I smell oranges, apples and pears?”

“Because they are in there too. It’s almost ready. It’s been simmering for thirty minutes, and sit down and I’ll bring you a cup of it. I knew with the cold weather, this would be perfect for you. Sit…” Blair went back to stirring and Jim went and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“I smell, cinnamon also don’t I?” Jim asked. 

“You sure do. You’re very good at this. I expect nothing less from a Sentinel,” Blair said, smiling. 

Blair grabbed a large mug and put one of the cinnamon sticks in it and poured the fruit and wine over it. Then he took it in to Jim. 

“Taste it and tell me what else you can taste, Jim.”

“I taste honey, brandy and cloves. This is delicious. I doubted you, Chief. I’m sorry. What is this again?”

“It’s a really simple recipe of Mulled Wine. So simple that I’m taking some to the neighbors tonight also.”

“But not all of it, right?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

“I’ve got four batches made. Once we finish drinking ours, we’ll take this to the neighbors. Okay?”

“Sounds nice and cheery, Blair. They’ll love it. Get yourself a mug of it right now. It’s really good.”

“I’ll do that. Thanks for giving it a chance, Jim.”

“Thanks for making it, Blair. 

“Merry Christmas season to all of us,” Blair said. 

Jim just smiled and drank some more. 

Recipe Follows: 

Holiday Spiced Mulled Wine is an easy party cocktail that’s perfect for pleasing a crowd. It’s a holiday party must-have and it’s sure to warm you up from head to toe!  
________________________________________  
Ingredients  
• 1 bottle of red wine (pinor noir, cabernet, merlot)  
• 1/3 cup brandy  
• 1/4 cup honey  
• 1 orange, sliced  
• 1 pear, sliced (seeds removed)  
• 1 apple, sliced (seeds removed)  
• 3 whole cloves  
• 1 cinnamon stick

________________________________________  
Instructions  
1\. Add all of the ingredients to a medium sauce pan or dutch oven. Cover.  
2\. Turn burners to medium heat and let simmer for 30 minutes.  
3\. Serve with extra oranges, apples and pears!


End file.
